


Spots On and Claws Out

by mary_kayle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, One Shot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_kayle/pseuds/mary_kayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those were their catchphrases no one knew about to transform into Paris's superheroes. But what if those words were accidentally said in civilian life?.. Well, let's just say they should have been more careful talking about spots and claws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spots On and Claws Out

Trust yourself, Marinette! Just say 'spots on'! (Spots on?)

'Claws out' - that's how you transform. (Got it! Plagg, claws out!)

It wasn't a common knowledge what their starting catchphrases were. People only knew the battling ones. 

Cataclysm! Lucky charm! No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug! Pound it!

Those ones were trademarking Paris's superheroes. However, no one knew which words did all the battles start from.

Well, from the same exactly as this time.

 

\----------

 

The four friends were hanging out during the weekends. Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette were now hanging in the bakery, watching movies, playing video games and just chatting.

Chatting, of course, about Ladybug and Chat Noir. What else can be the topic of the conversation if one of you is the admin of Ladyblog and number one Ladybug female fan?

"...and then Chat Noir pinned the akuma to the wall, Ladybug broke the diadem and caught the butterfly! So awesome!" Alya finished her story with a squeal. "I hope next time I can catch Ladybug and Chat Noir for the interview!"

"Wow, good luck with that!" cheered Marinette.

"What are you gonna ask them?" grinned Nino. He was equally as much fan of the superheroes as Alya, he just preferred keeping it to himself.

"Oh, I have a list of questions already! First, how did they get their powers, second, how do they transform, about that I think they have cool catchphrases, third..."

"Woah! I have so many theories about those ones! It would be so cool to know!" Nino interrupted her.

"And of course, their costumes are so cool! I would love it if the designers finally understood that we all want to wear something superhero themed!" Alya got slightly sidetracked from the whole interview thing.

"Yeah!" cut in Marinette. "Personally I would like to try on Chat Noir's colors!" 

"And I want something Ladybug-based," added Adrien. Marinette in his colors, hmm?.. He was already dying to know what would she look like. "I think spots will also look good on you," he smiled at the girl.

If Marinette actually remembered how dangerous it was to say anything about spots, she would have never opened her mouth. But, as always around Adrien, she completely forgot about that.

"S-spots? On me?" she stuttered.

Marinette heard Tikki's squeak, and a second later realized what exactly she just said.

Pink light of the transformation enveloped her, and two seconds later Ladybug was in her usual uniform, standing completely lost in Marinette's place.

"What?!" she cried in disbelief, stomping on her feet. "I didn't even MEAN 'spots on'! Those were in two different sentences! Tikki!!! Spots off, and I can't believe it!"

The kwami floated out of her earrings and quickly hid in her purse.

Alya, Nino and Adrien just watched the whole thing silently. 

"Told you spots will look good on you," smirked Adrien once he found the ability to speak again.

"...so, 'spots on', huh?" chuckled Nino once he recovered. "Cool catchphrase, LB."

"...I can't believe it... I can't believe it!" cried Alya. "Girl, just... Wow!"

"Umm..." was all Marinette could say in response.

"I wonder then," Nino suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. "What's Chat Noir's catchphrase? Maybe something like... Fur on? Or... Claws... Out?"

"I like 'claws out'!" Alya nodded in agreement. "Marinette, Adrien, what do you think?"

"I don't know," shrugged the girl. 

"I don't think it's his catchphrase," cautiously replied the boy. "Fur on sounds more logical."

"Yeah, but 'claws out' is way cooler, dude!" exclaimed Nino.

"Nah, whatever you think..."

"Come on, Adrien! 'Fur on' is pretty stupid. He is, like, the feline superhero with enormous love for puns!"

"But it's not the reason to assume that if Marinette - um, Ladybug, - has 'spots on', then Chat Noir must have 'claws out'! There can be other variants!"

The black light of the transformation lightened the room, and a moment later Chat Noir was in Adrien's place.

"Oops! Shit, I forgot..." the boy scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed three voices in unison.

"Claws in. It's your fault, provoking me!" complained the boy, making an accusatory face on his friends.

"You fell for it yourself!" shot back Alya. 

"...umm, guys... I think we seriously need to talk," Nino voiced out what everyone was keeping in the back of their minds.

And the room exploded.

(The next day, Chloé has gone completely mad, seeing Adrien and Marinette shamelessly flirting with each other. Alya and Nino were both grinning like cats who got a canary. Maybe two. At once.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I ruined this. At least I tried not to... Okay, I will probably remove it in 24 hours. Anyways, any your thoughts are appreciated!


End file.
